Priori Incantatem
by wildiris21
Summary: One generation before Harry, Ron and Hermione, there was another set of youngsters, pranksters and warriors whose lives criss-crossed in a world of magic and mayhem.
**PART 1: FULL MOON**

 **(i) Evans**

31 July 1969

 **Lily**

Lily yawned deeply and stretched. It was nearly a month into the summer holidays, and they were turning out as boring as ever. She glanced over at her still-sleeping sister, and then silently put out her left hand in the direction of the dresser. As always, the hairbrush flew into it. She was always doing things of this sort, things other people couldn't do. Her friends at school were quite awed by her. They didn't think she was creepy, as she had initially feared they would. Because children believe in magic.

She tried to rub the sleep out of her bright green eyes, and started brushing her thick red hair. When she had finished, she turned and saw that Petunia's eyes were wide open. Had she been watching all this while? Lily didn't want to admit it, but the thought made her slightly uncomfortable. However, Petunia smiled and said quickly, "Good morning, Lil." Too quickly.

"Morning, Tuney. We've overslept; it must be nearly time for breakfast."

"I suppose. Dunno. Mom would've called us." And she rolled over.

Lily smiled, and getting out of bed, walked across the room and shook her lazy sister.

"C'mon Tuney, get up, if we hurry we can get our errands done quickly and watch _The Sound of Music._ "

"Mom won't let us, not today," said Petunia, trying to snuggle back under the covers, "it's the dinner, remember?"

"Well, we can go to the park and play for a while then. I'm sure she'll let us do that, but only if we finish our chores…," said Lily thoughtfully.

"Okay, five minutes," mumbled Petunia. She giggled as Lily tickled her. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

"Girls, hurry up, we have lots to do before tonight's party," their mother called, and entered the room.

Lily and Petunia groaned. "What?" said Mrs. Evans, looking from one to the other.

"Mummy, why do the Dursleys have to come? The whole family at that, when it's just a business dinner?" asked Lily.

"The Browns and Newtons are going to be there too," their mother reminded her, bending to pick up the bedclothes.

"But they don't have any _children._ I mean, well, the Newtons do, but Rudolph always pretends to be all dignified, and when he's not nodding away to the men's talk, he's telling me and Tuney that Cinderella never existed," cried Lily indignantly. "So that means we're going to be stuck with those two…weirdos...all evening." Lily ended in a wail. Their mother paid no attention and continued tidying up.

"Yes, weirdos. That Vernon is such a foul-tempered kid. He's…annoying. He follows us around all over the place," cried Petunia.

"Like a dog," added Lily.

"And his sister is no better. She doesn't follow us, though her dogs do. Stray dogs, at that. I hate dogs, they make everything messy." Cleanliness-obsessed Petunia.

"And she just sits in a corner chewing her nails and picking her nose," shuddered Lily.

" _And_ she has a moustache" added Petunia.

"Quiet, both of you," said Mrs. Evans. "Petunia, you shouldn't talk like this about them. Be an example to your sister. And, girls, it's just one evening. Now tidy up your rooms and come downstairs."

The girls sighed. Petunia pointed her palm at her comb just like Lily had, with a look of longing on her face. Nothing happened.

* * *

 **Emily**

"Mummy, we've been working like crazy. Can we have a break?" asked Lily, after about two hours of dusting the drawing room and cleaning the verandah.

"Sure," said Emily Evans absently, while inspecting the work done by the girls to see if anything was wanting.

"Tuney!" Lily called, "Tuney, lets go to the playground, the swings will be empty at this time. Mummy says we can".

Mrs. Evans looked up, suddenly alert. "I never said that."

"Mummy, please. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Emily looked at her, and sighed. "All right then. Just be careful, okay? No more flying off swings."

But Lily had already skipped outside.

* * *

 **Severus**

Severus was hiding behind his usual clump of bushes. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and the ground was warm. A single, huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. He watched as two girls entered the playground and ran to the swings. Maybe this time he would finally talk to her, he thought.

He was skinny, no more than ten years of age; odd, sallow, small, stringy. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too-short jeans, a shabby, over-large coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smock-like shirt. There was an air of neglect about his being.

The girls swung backwards and forwards. He watched the younger of the two with an inexplicable greed, as she swung higher and higher than her sister, singing loudly _"Doe, a deer, a female deer…ray, a drop of golden sun…"_

Involuntarily, he pulled at his coat so that it covered his shirt completely.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.

But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great snort of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared, like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Severus. Lily picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which he lurked. He almost revealed himself then, but held back. "Not yet," he thought. He kept watching.

Petunia advanced towards Lily, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

Severus could no longer contain himself, and jumped out from behind the bushes.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Suddenly Severus regretted his act. He should have waited. He felt a dull flush mount in his face as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" she asked.

There was nothing else for it. Severus felt nervous and excited. This was it. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're…you're a witch," whispered Severus.

She looked affronted.

" _That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, nose in the air, and marched off towards her sister.

"No!" said Severus, desperately, feeling hot and uncomfortable. He ran after the girls, his ridiculous coat flapping out behind him.

The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles as though it was the safe place in tag.

"You _are_ ," said Severus to Lily. "You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. " _I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Severus, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. He tried a different tack. "Wouldn't spy on _you_ anyway," he said spitefully, " _you're_ a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly.

Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Severus as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, and felt bitterly disappointed; after planning this moment for so long, how could it have gone so nightmarishly wrong?

* * *

 **Petunia**

Petunia walked into the garden, where Lily sat gazing at the full moon, clearly lost in thought.

"Lil, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Those Dursleys aren't even acting like their usual selves today, they're in our bedroom jumping on the beds. They're out of control. They're making a mess. I hate mess," Petunia finished in a screech.

Lily looked up, jerked out of her reverie. "I'm just coming, Tuney."

Petunia looked at her. Then she sat down on the stone beside her. "I know what you're thinking, Lily. I know you're thinking about what that boy said to you. Listen to me, forget what he said. It's not true."

Lily gazed at Petunia through her bright green eyes. "How do you know, Tuney? How _could_ you know?"

"Because," started Petunia, but Lily interrupted her.

"What if I _am_ a witch? What if it's magic, all the stuff I can do? It makes sense." Her voice rose excitedly, and her eyes glowed.

"No, it doesn't. I'm sorry, it doesn't make any sense." Lily started to look indignant, but Petunia went on, "There is no such thing as magic. Surely you don't believe all these fairy-tales now? They're for little children," she finished scornfully.

Lily was looking indignant now, but she spoke in little more than a whisper. "How do you explain it, then? All the things I can do?"

Petunia opened her mouth, then closed it.

"It does make sense," Lily went on, "That's why no one else can do it, even you. I've seen you try. It does make sense."

Petunia was beginning to feel angry. Her room would probably be totally wrecked by now, and Lily was being so difficult.

"You listen to me. That Snape boy…is weird. Didn't you see the kind of clothes he wore? They say he doesn't even go to school. And his parents…I've heard…" Petunia hesitated.

"What about them?" asked Lily, suddenly looking interested.

Petunia felt a twinge of annoyance. "They argue and fight all the time. Even in public. I've heard people say it. And I'm sure it's true," she added confidently, seeing Lily open her mouth to say something.

A shriek of mirth was heard from upstairs, followed by a crash. Petunia said quickly, with a note of finality in her voice, "He's lying, Lily. Just forget what he said." And she ran upstairs to investigate the source of the noise, but not before she'd seen the unconvinced look on Lily's face. She knew Lily wouldn't forget so easily. And a small voice in her head told her that it _did_ make sense.

* * *

 **Lily**

Lily stared after her sister's retreating back. She didn't believe what Petunia had said, though she had to agree that that Snape boy _was_ weird. But…well…just because he didn't dress well or his parents didn't get along wasn't really a reason not to believe him, was it?

Besides, what he had said had made her think. All these years, Lily had never wondered about her 'abnormality'. Loved by parents and friends alike, she had believed these were simply accidents, or, in the case of the swings, some special talent that would perhaps someday make her famous.

But today, for the first time, she began to wonder. They couldn't all have been coincidences. Especially because no one else could do them. She had often observed Tuney stretching out her arm as far as it would go, and while this would seem strange to the casual observer, Lily knew she was desperately focusing her attention on some object, willing it to zoom into her hand. A boy at school had seen her fly off the swing and, not believing a girl could do something he couldn't, tried it as well. He had lain in hospital for weeks afterwards, and from then on Lily had been forbidden to 'fly'.

"YOU BROKE THE MERMAID?" she distinctly heard Petunia shriek.

"Oh no," she thought to herself, and ran upstairs.

The Dursley boy, it transpired, had picked up Ariel, Petunia's beloved glass mermaid, from its shelf because he thought she was "real pretty" and wanted to examine her closely. His sister wanted to see it too but he wouldn't let her, and in the scuffle that followed, poor Ariel had her limbs and head smashed to smithereens.

The Dursleys stood stock still and, indeed, managed to look rather scared as Petunia berated them. Then they apologized profusely and said they hadn't meant it, which did nothing to improve Petunia's temper, and trooped down for dinner.

Later that night, after the guests had left, Lily sat on her bed, thinking. Petunia was mopping up the floor and occasionally muttering about 'messy' and 'badly-brought-up' children. Normally Lily would have laughed at her for being so obsessed with cleanliness, but not tonight.

She was making up her mind. She was determined to know more about what that Snape boy had said, and she planned to ask him. "Tuney's going to spend the day with Leslie tomorrow. The coast will be clear," she thought. She glanced at her sister, and felt a little pang of guilt. She had never hidden anything from her before. But she knew Tuney wouldn't approve of what she was going to do. She just didn't understand.

Nevertheless, there was a slight tremor in her voice as she said "Goodnight, Tuney," and quickly hid her face in her bedclothes lest it betray her.


End file.
